1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of prophylactic devices for dental handpieces for remove deposits from surfaces of teeth.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most widely used prophylactic devices in the dental profession is known as a prophy cup. A typical conventional prophy cup has a smooth outer surface. The prophy cup is mounted on a dental handpiece. Prophy paste is picked up in the prophy cup and is applied against the tooth surface to remove the deposits. The prophy paste contains abrasive particles and when mixed with saliva it forms slurry. The slurry almost invariably entrains the patient's saliva to form an ever-enlarging rope-like mass which migrates along the surfaces of the cup. The rope-like slurry leaves the cup at its narrowest diameter. The slurry is not confined to the patient's mouth and can be ejected with sufficient velocity to create a contamination area that can be up to 40-50 inches wide and up to 30-40 inches high. The ejected slurry may contain blood-borne pathogens, which can raise the level of contamination.